Kompulsif
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Sebagaimana Levi memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, Akashi memfokuskan pandangan pada Levi—dan Levi seutuhnya. [dedicated to Anaan Prakoso]


**Attack on Titan | _Shingeki no Kyojin_** © **Hajime Isayama**

 **Kuroko's Basket** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This fiction is dedicated to Anaan Prakoso. I do not gain any commercial profit from this fiction.**

* * *

Sudah sepuluh jam.

Sepuluh jam konsekutif dan Levi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari depan komputer. Mau Akashi berjalan bolak-balik pun, lelaki itu tidak menoleh. Melirik mungkin iya, tapi tidak benar-benar _menatapnya_.

Akashi kesal? Jelas.

Ujung _uwabaki_ mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berkarpet. Berusaha menarik atensi, tapi yang ditarget hanya peduli pada yang terpajang di depan mata.

Miris? Tentu saja.

Apalagi— _astaga_ —ini akhir pekan. Saatnya bersantai dari segala kepenatan realita. Tidakkah cukup bagi Levi untuk menyita setengah harinya di kantor selama lima hari, absen dari mengontak Akashi ("Kita bisa ngobrol di rumah," begitu katanya), untuk menambah jatah kerja sebegini barbar?

Pekerjaan memang penting—seumur hidupnya sudah direcoki soal pentingnya karir oleh sang ayah sampai semua petuah itu tertanam permanen di otak—tapi bukan berarti kekasih sendiri diabaikan, kan?

Lihat, Akashi saja masih bisa mengangkat telepon. Kenapa kau bisa begitu tahan mendera matamu dengan pijar ultraviolet dari layar?

"Levi."

Suara ketikan semakin intens. Menulis laporan atau entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu memilih cuek.

Tarik napas, embuskan. Sungguh melenceng dari elegansi jika ia membentak. " _Levi_."

Jejari itu berhenti menari. "Hmm?"—nah, akhirnya ditanggapi juga.

"Sudah jam segini," kata Akashi. "Tidak ingin makan siang dulu?"

"Nanti saja."

Lalu suara ketikan kembali menyapa. Kalau saja Akashi punya nyali lebih, dia akan menekan tombol _power_ secara impulsif dan menyeret Levi ke ruang makan. Tidak lucu, kan, kalau dia harus makanan katering setiap hari?

"Levi, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebentar," Akashi menambahkan. Berusaha tetap sabar. "Ini akhir minggu, jadi tidak ada salahnya—"

"—kalau aku menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa menunda-nunda." Levi memfinalisasi kalimat itu. saking tegasnya, Akashi sampai tersentak. "Sekarang singkirkan pantatmu dari sana, Akashi Seijuurou, atau aku yang akan menyodokmu keluar."

Sisi iblis Akashi ingin menjawab, _disodok pun tidak apa-apa, asal setidaknya perhatianmu berpindah,_ tapi mengingat betapa brutalnya Levi kalau sedang fokus, niat itu diurungkan.

Napas terembus keras. Dengan bibir melengkung turun, diawasinya Levi kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang mau sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ia pahami.

 _Yah,_ bola mata berputar. Pasrah, tapi ada kilatan geli di sana. _Mengawasi dirinya yang seperti ini… juga menyenangkan, kok._

Sebagaimana Levi memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, Akashi memfokuskan pandangan pada Levi—dan Levi seutuhnya—sampai rasa kantuk akhirnya menyerang.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Levi membiarkan otot-ototnya meregang. Membiarkan lengan serta kakinya merileks. Dia memang suka bekerja, tapi tekanan berlebih dalam waktu yang lama bukan favoritnya.

Masih ada beberapa laporan lagi yang harus diselesaikan: belum lagi koreksi dari pihak atasan—argh, Levi ingin meledakkan kepala saking penatnya. Leher ditelengkan sekali-dua. Mengeluarkan suara derak melegakan. Lengan kemeja digulung hingga mencapai siku, dan jemarinya menelusuri otot-otot malang di sepanjang lengan.

 _Sekarang saatnya menyiapkan makan malam._

Baru saja mau berdiri, fokusnya tersita. Ada hantaman di perut dan dada secara bersamaan, memaksa Levi berdiri tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"Akashi—"

Akashi tertidur di sofa, dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan kursi. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi menghantam perut Levi.

Pria itu pasti sudah lelah menunggunya. Seingat Levi, terakhir kali mereka berbincang adalah enam jam yang lalu—ketika Akashi menawarinya makan siang. Apakah dia menunggui Levi di sini selama itu?

Kalau iya, Levi perlu mengklaim diri sebagai 'kekasih paling tidak pedulian yang pernah ada'. Atau dia memang sudah tidak pedulian sejak awal—yang justru meningkatkan kegundahan.

 _Jangan-jangan…_ realisasi menyambar. _Dia sampai tidak makan gara-gara itu?_

Baru sebentar, suara gemuruh membalas. Tidak, ini bukan kodok di dalam perut Levi. Pasti Akashi menahan lapar demi menungguinya—sial, sial, sial.

Canggung, ujung jari berusaha mencapai helai-helai merah. Ingin mengusap-usap—walau sedikit—sebagai permintaan apologi.

"Ungh."

Sesaat, jantung Levi serasa berhenti berdebar. Akashi menggumam, menekuk kaki. Tekstur kain sofa terpeta di pipi, menyamarkan fitur lelaki yang biasanya terlihat anggun itu. Tapi justru Akashi yang seperti inilah yang menyalakan bara imajiner di wajah Levi. Sembari berharap agar pipinya tidak memerah, ia mengusap rambut Akashi. Kekasihnya kembali menggumam, menikmati usapan itu.

Levi menghela napas. _Bocah ini… bahkan dalam tidurnya dia bisa menyerang titik lemahku_.

Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh, menggeleng prihatin ketika melihat meja makan bersih dari makanan. Yang tersedia hanya the hitam, yang telah disajikan oleh Akashi sejak entah kapan sebelum ini, dan itupun sudah mendingin.

 _Kurasa masak sup tofu untuk malam ini tidak buruk juga._

Dan dengan kedua mata masih fokus mengawasi Akashi, Levi meneguk teh dingin itu hingga habis.


End file.
